


Animalistic

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tony taking care of his partner, but also fluffy, horny Stephen, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: Stephen gets transformed into an animal at the Sanctum, and Tony has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	Animalistic

**Author's Note:**

> Yall. are. amazing. This fic is actually inspired by something I wrote in the comments of one of my pins, so it already exists, I'm just making it better here.

Tony was flirting with the two new hires out of habit. He didn't actually like them, but he felt awkward and the only remedy he knew of was flirtatious comments and cheezy one-liners.

*God, I wish Stephen were here* Tony thought as he leaned against the counter, smiling that winning smile that got everyone to realize that he was paying attention to them.

Two seconds later, he feels someone behind him, looming ominously over him. Before he can turn around, hands are around his waist, drawing him close. He drives an elbow into the attacker's stomach, hearing a soft "oof" as he whirls on the idiot, enraged.

The idiot just so happens to be a six foot two black haired dork by the name of Stephen Strange. Tony relaxes, then smacks Stephen upside the head.

"Ow!" Stephen protests, grabbing the top of his head as he straightens.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" Tony seethes. Stephen knows better than to pull a stunt like that, he fucking knows better. "You better have a real good excuse... for..."

Tony cuts off, suddenly aware of how close Stephen is to him, and getting closer. Stephen backs him into the counter, leaning over him seductively. Tony has never seen him like this, but he feels more than a little nervous.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright?" One of the new hires giggles nervously. Tony notices how Stephen's eyes flick in her direction, narrowing slightly before returning to Tony.

"I need to take care of this..." Tony grabs Stephen's hand and leads him to the elevator, noticing how close Stephen is walking behind him; Stephen is practically stepping on his heels, the smell of his cologne wafting around Tony's head. Tony presses the button to get the elevator up, then steps in when the doors ping open.

"Our floor, J." Tony addresses the AI, who hums in response, a function of midnight mode. Weird, when did he put Jarvis in midnight mode? He doesn't remember-

Stephen pushes Tony suddenly, all but slams him into the wall. The elevator is moving, he had waited until the doors closed, but as Tony tries to push himself back up, Stephen pushes the heels of his palms into Tony's shoulders, pressing him against the wall. His breathing is deep but quick, and he's gasping a little, like he just ran a race. But the thing that really throws Tony off are his eyes; dark and shining with laser sharp focus, trained directly on Tony's face, staring straight into his soul.

"Stephy? Babe, are you ok?"

"Mine." Stephen all but growls the word, dropping in close and kissing Tony's lips as he says it.

Two minutes ago, Tony was scared and ready to fight someone. Now he has the opposite problem; Stephen has him turned on, and its taking all of his strength not to go down on him. Fortunately, he's not that far gone. Yet.

"Steph, baby, talk to me." Tony is trying to stay focused, but Stephen has dropped his hands to Tony's hips and is rubbing them lightly, kissing the side of Tony's neck as he does so. Tony closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself to be entered; Stephen is rough in bed, and Tony always has to take a few seconds to accept that he's not going to be able to walk straight the rest of the day. If he can walk at all.

*FOCUS!* Tony shakes his head violently, trying to dislodge his own horniness. Stephen has started working at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one and somehow making Tony even crazier than he was before.

"Stephen." Tony says it as sternly as possible. Stephen glances up at him from his lowered position, having just gotten to the buttons around Tony's midsection. Damn, his eyes are gorgeous. 

"Talk to me." Tony manages as he feels his body start to react to all of Stephen's touching. Dammit, dammit, dammit, he has to keep his head on straight! "What's going on?"

"I- Something- Can I-" Stephen stands, putting his arm over Tony's head and leaning against the wall. "I... I need..."

"Yes?"

"I need to fuck you".

"Um, not until you tell me what's going on. You aren't normally like this".

"Tony." Stephen looks him directly in the eye, and Tony notices that he looks more aware, more awake. "Please. I will explain later".

"No. You will explain now".

"Goddammit, Anthony." Stephen looks away, eyes squeezed shut, like he's in pain. "I can't hold it back. I got hit with a rogue spell, it did something to-"

Stephen cuts off, inhaling sharply through his nose. When he opens his eyes again, they are back to that dark, hungry look, staring at Tony. Then, Stephen licks his lips, pressing his body against Tony's, grinding on him as he nips Tony's ear.

That pushes Tony over the edge; not only is he super turned on, but now he has an erection too, and Goddammit, Stephen is going to pay for this later.

"Mine." Stephen rasps, pulling Tony's shirt from behind. Tony shrugs his shoulders to slip it off, then begins working at the bindings on Stephen's robes, his breath quickening as he feels Stephen slide a hand down the back on his pants. 

"Mine, mine, mine." Stephen rasps again, and then Tony shoves him against the doors, pulling at his robes as he feels Stephen working at his belt.

Tony feels the belt slide out from around his waist, feels Stephen working clumsily at his zipper. After a minute, Stephen gives up in favor of nipping Tony's collarbone, sending chills down his spine.

The doors slide open, and Stephen falls backwards, catching Tony as they land on the floor. Tony hears him land with a soft "Oof", then gazes up into his perfect eyes.

*Now would be the perfect time for some petty revenge* Tony thinks, and he shoots to his feet, moving quickly away.

"Tony..." Stephen pleads with his eyes, but Tony just grins mischievously.

"Catch me if you can." Tony snickers, and Stephen looks shocked. Tony bolts from the room, making his way to their bedroom.

It takes Stephen about a second to catch on, but he runs after Tony, sliding on the floor as he tries to chase Tony. Eventually, he just sends a portal after him, dropping him into their bedroom, then pushing him onto the bed.

"Cheater." Tony hisses as Stephen climbs over him. He raises his arms over his head, indicating he wants to be pinned. Stephen is more than happy to oblige, holding Tony's wrists with one hand while taking his pants off with the other.

By the time Stephen gets behind Tony, he can barely think straight; Stephen has been playing with him to open him up a little, and because of how fast he went from neutral to turned on, he feels a little high. He feels Stephen thrust into him, hard, and he gasps a little as Stephen grips him, dragging his nails nails down Tony's chest.

Then Stephen thrusts into him again, and he feels his brain go numb. Stephen goes harder, faster, rougher, and Tony can barely keep up. He feels common sense drain from him, replaced by the urge to go feral.

Stephen bites him, hard enough to draw blood, and he feels Stephen kissing him, screwing him, driving into him so deep he might burst. He feels his body go rigid as Stephen thrusts his hips against his ass, as he bites and kisses and sucks and presses his hands against Tony's body.

Then Tony feels himself go loose; he's reached his climax, and after he orgasms, he closes his eyes, lowering himself onto the pillows.

Stephen growls, then turns away from Tony. After a few minutes he turns back, murmuring quietly to Tony.

"I'm not there yet. Blow me?"

Tony shakes his head; he's too tired.

"I'll give you a handjob, if that works".

"That'll work. I'm close, don't worry".

Tony rubs him, grips him, touches him as he whispers dirty fantasies into Stephen's ears. Stephen arches when Tony slides a finger under the underside of his balls, and suddenly he's falling backwards, limp from exhaustion. Tony's hands are sticky from where Stephen cummed on him, but he doesn't mind. At least its not his face this time.

"I'm going to wash my hands." Tony says as Stephen asks "Can we shower together?"

"Um..."

"Please? I kind of can't move, and I really shouldn't sit in it".

"Yeah, fine".

Tony helps Stephen into the shower, sitting on the tiled floor with him and washing his hair, rubbing his back. Stephen moans in protest when he goes to do his chest though.

"No..." Stephen whines, clutching his chest. Tony gets suspicious at that.

"Babe? You do still owe me an explanation".

"Yeah, lemme just..." Stephen leans forward and coughs violently before choking up what looks like a hairball. 

"Ew. The fuck is that?"

"It's an herbal remedy. Wong made it." Stephen leans back, and he suddenly looks exhausted. "I fucked up a spell at the Sanctum. Got a gesture mixed up and went from a time loop spell to a transformation spell. Got myself looped... as a cat."

"O-Kay..."

"As a female cat..."

"How?"

"I don't know. Do you not understand-"

"No, I understand perfectly I just like watching you squirm".

"Ok then".

"... Does this mean you're going to get pregnant?"

"Oh my God, Anthony." Stephen buries his face in his hands. "No, I don't have a uterus".

"Just asking." Tony chuckles, pushing a scrubie up and down Stephen's back again. Stephen hums contentedly.

Tony cleans himself up, letting Stephen do his hair after Stephen starts complaining about how useless he feels. They get out, and Stephen uses magic to dry them off. Tony changes the sheets while Stephen pulls on some pajamas, and Tony notices that it's already dark outside, so he slides into bed after pulling on a pair of boxers, nuzzling Stephen when he wobbles over and flops down.

Tony ruffles Stephen's hair absentmindedly as he focuses on some paperwork he was supposed to get done earlier, swiping on his tablet as he signs off on certain papers. Stephen mumbles some song that he knows Tony likes, humming half of it. Tony feels his eyes begin to droop, and he stifles a yawn as Stephen lays his head on his chest.

"Bedtime." Stephen pulls the tablet out of his hands, and Tony is about to protest, but all that comes out is a yawn. He nods blearily, settling in for the night.

Stephen plays with Tony's hair as he falls asleep, holding him as he drifts off. Tony falls asleep relatively quick for someone who hates sleeping, but Stephen never says anything about it, preferring to cuddle with Tony instead.

"Lights out, J." Stephen whispers to the AI. The lights blink off, and Stephen closes his eyes, sore but happy.


End file.
